A Gift for a Friend
by PrincessWarrior3
Summary: A young, teenage girl has invited the characters from Kingdom Hearts to help her. She gives them tasks to fulfill in order to plan a surprise birthday party for a special friend. What could possibly go wrong? Birthday fic for xxxHikari-Kuraixxx.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story. The OC, Amai, anything related to ****_Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Tell, or_ _Promise_, ****and its sequel belongs to xxxHikari-Kuraixxx.**

**Warning: Some characters can and will be OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-3- Happy Birthday, xxxHikari-Kuraixxx! -3-**

_"_Alright, everyone. Listen up!" a young, teenage girl ordered to some of the characters from Kingdom Hearts. Her midnight blue hair reached her waist. She wore a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Amai, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Vanitas, Hayner, Olette, Namine, Demyx, Roxas, Ventus, Xion, Fuu, Tidus, Selphie, Pence, Terra, Aqua, Axel, and Larxene were currently in the girl's home. They were crowded in her living room.

As the smaller girl stood before them, she continued, "Now, many of you might be wondering why I brought you all here. Before I fully explain, are there any questions?" She noticed a hand raise. "Yes, Sora?"

"Actually, can I use the bathroom? I really need to go," the brunette asked. Despite being one of his fangirls, the girl couldn't handle some of his...um...well...special needs.

She sighed, "Yes, Sora. You can use the bathroom."

"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed. He immediately dashed toward the restroom, which was only a few feet away from the living room.

_Several minutes later..._

After finishing his...business, Sora finally sat back down on the couch with Riku and Kairi. "You can go on, now."

"Thank you. Does anyone else have any questions, besides going to the bathroom?" the girl asked. Another hand rose. "Yes. Riku?"

Riku asked, "Um, not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, but who are you?"

The girl gasped, "What?! You don't remember me?! How is that possible?! It wasn't that long ago when we last saw each other!" Tears began to form in her eyes. Some of the group glared at Riku. He felt a bit uncomfortable. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Actually, I think I remember you," Ven spoke up, "Your name's Jazz, isn't it? Aren't you from that game we played?"

The girl's, whose name was revealed to be Jazz, face lit up with excitement, "Yes! That's right! Someone finally remembers!"

"_Geez, that girl seems to get over things pretty quickly_," Riku thought to himself. "_I'll have to remind myself to never mess with her like that again._"

"Any other questions?" she asked. Pence raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Is that your actual appearance? I've never seen a girl your age with blue hair," Pence stated.

Jazz sighed, "No, I don't look like this in real life. I only look like this because I don't want anyone to know my true appearance. Now, you're all wondering why I brought you here. You came here because-"

"We didn't just come here. You dragged all of us here against our own free wills," Axel interrupted Jazz.

"...because I have important tasks for all of you," Jazz finished, ignoring Axel's statement. "You see, my special friend's birthday is today, and I invited her over for a surprise party. I have everything ordered, but there's no way I can get everything ready on time for the party. That's why I need everyone's help."

"What makes you think we'll help a small, little girl like yourself?" Vanitas asked, with attitude. Everyone else agreed.

Jazz smirked at Vanitas, narrowing her eyes at him, "Here's the thing. That _special friend _is none other than MiMi."

Vanitas gasped, his face flushing red, "M-MiMi? But...how?"

"I have my ways," Jazz said mysteriously, giving the other characters the chills. "I'm sorry for dragging you here, though. I had no other choice. I wanted to do something very special, but I always end up doing everything last minute. Will you help me?"

The KH grew gathered in a group huddle, discussing whether or not to help Jazz. Finally, they all turned to the girl, and Hayner spoke, "All right, we'll help you. What is it that you need?"

Once again, Jazz's face lit up, "Thank you, so much! You don't know how much this means to me! Don't worry, I wrote everything down on a list." She reached her back pocket and took out a small notepad.

"_Wow! She works fast!_" Tidus thought. "_I'd never be this organized in my entire life!"_

Jazz began to read her notes, "Okay, almost everyone will be paired into groups of two. Once I name your tasks, you're allowed to start your assignment. I'll start with Sora and Kairi. You two are in charge of picking up the flowers." Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement. They left through the front door and headed toward the flower shop.

"The next group has Riku and Amai. Both of you will pick up the cake for the party." Amai squealed with joy, happy that she was paired with Riku. The boy smiled, hoping to become better friends with Amai. They left to do their task.

"Now, we have Namine and Demyx. You're in charge of buying music. To be honest, I have no idea what type of music MiMi likes, so that decision is up to you." Demyx cheered and was glad to have a task that involved music. Namine smiled and accompanied the teen to the music store.

"Fourth on the list, we have Tidus and Selphie. You will go to Destiny Islands and retrieve a paopu fruit." Tidus and Selphie looked at Jazz with confused faces.

"Um, we were just at Destiny Islands. Why didn't you tell us before you brought us here?" Tidus asked.

"Well, I wanted to make my speech and hand everyone else their assignments," Jazz answered. "Don't worry. I have airplane tickets to get you there, and I have tickets to get you back here."

"Do you think we'll be able to make it back in time?" Selphie questioned. "What will the paopu fruit be used for?"

"Of course! There's no need to worry about the time zones. Don't worry about the paopu fruit, either. That's a surprise for later. Now, go on and head to the airport to catch your plane." Tidus and Selphie did what they were told and left.

"The fifth group is Terra and Aqua. This task should be simple enough. All you have to do is buy a birthday card." Terra and Aqua sighed in relief and left for the store.

"The sixth group consists of Axel and Larxene. All you need to do is to buy a gift. You can buy anything, but just make sure it would be something MiMi would like." Larxene groaned, not wanting to be a part of this task. However, Axel tried to cheer her up, and the two left for the mall.

"We have Roxas and Xion as the seventh group. I have a special guest appearing, and I need you to pick him up. He should be waiting for you at the Olympus Coliseum."

Roxas had a question, but before he could ask, Jazz added quickly, "It's almost like Tidus and Selphie's task. I have airplane tickets ready for you. Hurry, before you miss your plane!" Roxas and Xion agreed and left the building.

"Okay, because we ended up having an odd number, the next group will have three people: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. You will go to Twilight Town and buy sea salt ice cream for snacks. It's the same thing I told Tidus, Selphie, Roxas, and Xion. You just need to catch your plane before it leaves." Hayner and Olette sighed and did what they were told, with Pence a bit reluctant to go. You see, Hayner and Olette have some complicated problems with their relationship, and Pence doesn't want to be involved. What kind of problems, you may ask? Well, you'll find out later.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to pair them up," Jazz wondered. "Oh, well. We're almost done. Ven and Fuu, you are in charge of the house while everyone else is gone." The couple sighed and relaxed on the couch. This had to be the most simple task out of the rest. All they had to do was watch a house that had almost no people in it. There's no _way _they could mess this up, right?

"Um, what about me?" Vanitas spoke up. He was the only one who wasn't assigned a partner and a task.

"Oh, that's simple. You're paired with me," Jazz explained.

"What?!" Vanitas shouted. "Out of all people, why am I paired up with you?! I thought you hated me!"

"Vanitas, "hate" is a strong word. I prefer "dislike"," Jazz said. "Besides, you're the only person whom I can talk to. Please, Vanitas?" Jazz hugged the older teen and looked into his eyes. When Vanitas looked down at her, she was giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Please, can do it for MiMi?"

Vanitas sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll be your partner, but only for MiMi." Jazz squealed with excitement. The two left, leaving Ven and Fuu completely alone...

* * *

**-3- Sora and Kairi -3-**

Sora and Kairi's task actually went pretty well. They picked up the flowers, which were red roses, and were heading back for Jazz's house. As they were walking back, the couple decided to sit down at a nearby park. Kairi, in a calming tone, said, "You know, it was really nice of Jazz to plan something this special for MiMi. I've never seen anyone plan this much before. What do you...think...Sora?"

"Kairi, look! I found a random twenty-dollar bill on the ground. What are the odds of that?" Sora, who had the flowers in his hand, picked up said dollar. He had completely ignored Kairi. The girl became very irritated.

"Remind me to kill Hayner when we get back to the house," Kairi meant to say to herself. Unfortunately, Sora overheard her.

"Why would you want to kill Hayner?" Sora asked, innocently.

"Oh, I have my reasons..."

_Flashback..._

_Just as Pence was about to think about what to ask Tidus to promise him, Sora was hit in the back of the head with a brick._

_Behind him stood Hayner._

_"Guess who just got played. B***h." Hayner spat then sat back down._

_Everyone except Hayner and Olette surrounded Sora, then looked at Hayner, then looked at Sora._

_Kairi was speechless. All she could do was stutter nothings._

_End of flashback..._

"Kairi, look! It's a butterfly!" Sora exclaimed. He began to chase the butterfly and ran after it.

"Sora, be careful!" Kairi shouted.

Sora, who was still running, looked back at Kairi, "Relax! Nothing is going to hap-" Unfortunately, Sora's sentence was cut off as he ran into a tree. He fell to the ground.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. She ran over to Sora and held him in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Ow, I think so," Sora rubbed his head. He looked over his surrounding. "What happened?"

"Wait, you don't remember?!" Kairi began to panic.

"Well, I do remember getting hit with a brick by Hayner, then I started to act really weird."

Tears began to form in Kairi's eyes, and she hugged Sora tightly, "Oh, Sora! You're back to normal! All it took was another blow to the head!"

"Um, Kairi?" Sora pointed at something behind Kairi. She turned around, and looked in horror.

When Sora ran into the tree, a random bee hive fell. A swarm of bees exited the hive. They spotted the red roses in Sora's hand.

"Oh, no," Sora began.

"Not the bees," Kairi gasped.

"NOT THE BEES!" they screamed in unison. They quickly stood up, and Sora carried Kairi, bridal style. As they ran away, the swarm if bees followed the couple. Sora still held onto the flowers.

"Sora, let those flowers go!" Kairi shouted. "That's the main reason why the bees are following us!"

"I can't let these go!" Sora replied, still running away with Kairi. "Do you know how much Jazz planned for these flowers?! They're way too special, especially since it's for MiMi!"

"Fine! For MiMi!" Kairi agreed. They ran back to the house, with the bees following in tow...

* * *

**-3- Riku and Amai -3-**

Riku and Amai, Kairi's twin sister, were at the bakery, picking up the cake. As the employee was about to hand the cake over to Riku, Amai glomped the silver-head.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I was paired up with you, Riku!" Amai squealed. "This is the best day of my life!"

"Listen, Amai," Riku started, "I really appreciate your affection for me, but I would really be happy if we started of as friends. You know, just to get to know each other."

"Oh, alright," Amai agreed, a bit disappointed. She released Riku from her grasp. After, the employee handed the cake to Riku.

"Here, Amai," Riku gave the cake to her. "Hold the cake while I pay for it."

"Okay!" With the cake, Amai wandered around the bakery and looked at the other decorated cakes.

After paying the employee, Riku began to exit the bakery. "Okay, Amai. It's time for us to head back to-"

Riku was interrupted because he accidentally bumped into someone. "Excuse me. I'm sor-Maleficent!?"

The evil witch noticed Riku and smirked, "Well, my child. Have you finally decided to come back to the darkness?"

"Wait a minute. Why are you even here?" he asked.

"I followed you here to help you power the darkness," Maleficent answered. "Now come along, my child. Together, we shall conquer the worlds and spread darkness everywhere!" She grabbed Riku's hand and tried to take him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"No," Riku answered, bluntly.

"You shall do what I say and come back!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Riku?" A voice spoke up. Maleficent and Riku turned around and noticed Amai, who stood there with a blank look on her face. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"Wait. This isn't what it looks like," Riku tried to explain. However, Maleficent interfered.

"I have decided to take Riku back into darkness," Maleficent gloated.

"Oh, I see," Amai said, quietly. Suddenly, she threw the cake at Maleficent's face.

"Amai! What the heck are you doing?!" Riku exclaimed. However, Amai ignored him. She jumped onto Maleficent's back and began to punch her.

"Unhand me, you worthless child!" Maleficent shouted.

"Leave _my_ Riku alone!" Amai exclaimed. Maleficent tried to get Amai off her back. However, she couldn't see with the cake in her face. She ran from the bakery, unknowingly heading back to the house.

Riku ran after them, upset at how Amai could just ruin the cake like that. "Amai! How will we explain this to Jazz?!"

* * *

** -3- Demyx and Namine -3-**

Demyx and Namine were in the music store, trying to find suitable missive MiMi would enjoy for the party. However, the two were having difficulty on agreeing with the artists and genres.

"Well, she is a teenage girl. Do you think she'll like Justin Bieber?" Demyx suggested.

"I don't know. He seems too overrated. Maybe she'll like One Direction!" Namine exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that. Oh! I think she likes Demi Lovato!"

"Or maybe she likes Selena Gomez.

"Justin Timberlake?"

"Britney Spears?"

"Macklemore?"

"Pitbull?"

"Christina Aguilera?"

"Jesse McCartney?"

"Miley Cyrus?"

The two looked at each other and both said in disgust, "Nah."

Namine sighed, "What do we do? We have no idea what type of music she likes."

Demyx groaned, "I don't know. I think we should just wing it."

After several minutes, Demyx and Namine left the music store with a Hikaru Utada CD. It was the least they could do, since she was the singer of both of their theme songs.

"Well, that took longer than expected, but at least we got some music!" Demyx cheered. "Now, all we have to do is to get back to the house and-Woah!" He tripped over a crack on the sidewalk. Fortunately, he didn't end up hurting himself because something cushioned his fall. Unfortunately, that _something_ was a beautiful woman.

"I-I'm sorry, Miss! I didn't mean to-" Demyx tried to apologize, but he was cut off.

"Demyx! How could you?! I thought we had something special!" Namine ran off crying, misunderstanding the situation.

"Namine, wait!" Demyx quickly stood up and helped the lady up. "I'm sorry. This was an accident!"

"Molestor!" the lady screamed. She began to beat Demyx with her purse.

"Ow! Lady, what is wrong with you?!" he shouted. "Never mind, this isn't worth my time. I have to apologize to Namine!" He ran off, leaving the delusional lady to herself...

* * *

** -3- Tidus and Selphie -3-**

After getting off the surprisingly quick flight, Tidus and Selphie arrived at Destiny Islands. They easily retrieved a paopu fruit.

"Why would Jazz need something like this?" Tidus wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we should get out of here," Selphie added. "I have a feeling something bad will happen."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" someone called.

"...and I was right," she groaned. That voice belonged to none other than Wakka.

"What exactly are you doing here right after you disappeared, yah?" he asked with his thick, heavy accent.

"We're on a task to get a paopu fruit for a teenage girl," Tidus explained. "It's for her friend's birthday."

"Why wasn't I invited? There's no way I'm going to be rejected again!"

"What do you mean "again"?" Selphie asked.

"Well, you see..."

_Flashback..._

_"OPPAN GANGNAM STY-"_

**_No. Just no._**

_"C'mon, Author! What do I have to do to be in the story? I've been trying to 'reinvent' myself so that you'll let my character in, but you still haven't even considered me! I've been Psy, Jesse McCartney, Will Smith, Vanitas,**SpongeBob**, and everything! Why won't you let me in?"_

_**Because nobody likes you, Wakka**._

_"That's not true! I have plenty of fans, yah?" The islander replied in his thick accent. It's kinda funny how, even though Sora, Riku and Kairi had lived in Destiny Islands their whole lives, he was the only one who had the accent, while the rest of the group of kids got American teenage voices._

_**Yeah, maybe in ****Final Fantasy X**** you have a few fans, but in Kingdom Hearts, you have less than Pence. And that's saying something.**_

_"Hey!" both Pence, who came out of no where, and Wakka said._

**_Sorry, but sometimes the truth hurts._**

_"*sniffle* It really does…" Sadness covered their faces like a veil._

_**But, I must admit, you did do a pretty good Madonna earlier… **The Author trailed off._

_"…But… I never did-"_

**_Anyways, guess what, Wakka!_**

_"What?"_

**_Guess~._**

_Wakka sighed, but then suddenly got very happy. "Despite your previous denials of me, you're gonna let me be in the Sequel of the Truth or Dare game story, yah?!"_

_**Ha, no. But, like, one…two…three…**The author began counting on her fingers.**…ten…eleven… Eleven new characters are in this story! Awesome, yah?**_

_Wakka rolled his eyes at the Author using his accent. "Wait, but how will you keep track of a…one, two, three..." He also counted his fingers. "...twenty-seven, twenty-eight… twenty-nine person cast?"_

_**Uh...well, hehe, you see, I don't exactly know yet.** The Author scratched the back of her head. **But, anyways, let's get on with the story! **_

_End of flashback..._

"Anyway, I'm going to be the star of this story!" Wakka exclaimed. He eyed the paopu fruit in Tidus's hand. "I'll start by giving that fruit to the girl!"

"Run, Tidus! Run!" Selphie warned. The two were chased around Destiny Islands by Wakka. They tried to hide from him, but he always ended up finding them. They somehow made their way into the airport. The three entered the plane, and they we're surprisingly seated quietly during the flight.

Once they landed, they wreaked havoc. Wakka chased Tidus and Selphie around the entire town...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Happy Birthday, MiMi! I hope you had a fantastic day! :3**

**This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but I decided to change it into a multi-chapter story instead.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


End file.
